


rainy nights

by sadsadclover



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Sickfic, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23571754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadsadclover/pseuds/sadsadclover
Summary: Robin has a nightmare and Chroms here to help.
Relationships: Chrom/My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Kudos: 23





	rainy nights

11:30 at night in the smash mansion. Most are asleep but some fighters are night owls and are still awake. It’s raining at the mansion. Because of this some fighters that usually are up at night fell asleep to the peaceful sound of the rain. 

One of them was Robin who feel asleep at a very early hour for him. Unfortunately he wasn’t experiencing a very peaceful sleep. He was tossing and turning in his bed. He wakes up suddenly from his nightmare with no memory of what happened in the dream other than that it was about Chrom. As much as he wants to be able to go back to sleep but he just can’t. He realizes he needs to calm down before he goes back to sleep, he walks towards the kitchen to get some water but he stops. 

He walks past Chroms door and he can’t keep walking until he checks on him. As nervous as he was he peeks into Chroms room and was immediately surprised to see that Chrom was awake reading in his bed. Chrom knows that Robin is a night owl so him being awake is no surprise but Robin was shaking while still in the door frame. Chrom got up and had Robin sit on his bed with him and asked him what was wrong. Robin looked right at him and he tried to answer him but he started to cry. 

Chrom gets up to get him some water then comes back and pulls him into a hug. As Chrom holds him Robin crys quietly into his chest. Chrom doesn’t ask why he just holds him close. Once Robin calms and stops crying he starts to apologize for bothering Chrom. Chrom quiets him and tells him that comforting him is not a bother. Robin nervously asks him if he could sleep in his bed with him for the night. There was no way Chrom would deny that and they lie down under the blankets. Chrom has robin take off his cloak then he holds him in his arms until they both fall asleep peacefully to the gentle sound of rain. Lying there in Chroms arms, Robin doesn’t have anymore nightmares that night and they both wake up well rested.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this short fic :).


End file.
